Try LOVELESS: A Christmas Witch
by Soubei
Summary: Ritsuka thinks about Christmas while Trying. A friend makes sure he and Soubi have a great Christmas. RitsukaxSoubi Natsuo Youji Kio OFC (not mary-sue) as well. Songs by P!NK and CHAOS. This was done on my phone. Merry Christmas everyone! Fixed the format!


Try LOVELESS By Soubei

Today was a Holiday. Today was Christmas Eve. And his mother wasn't screaming at him for not being HER Ritsuka! But, she had locked herself in her room. Its okay, he doesn't want her to be hurt. She could have today for herself, Christmas brought back memories, for the both of them. For her, it was when they were all a family, then she realizes, to her, she doesn't have one anymore. Husband, can't bear to be around her, her oldest son is dead and some 'imposter' is wearing her youngests likeness. So she just sits in her room with the door locked, druged asleep waiting for the next two days to end so she could get back to her life. ...What LIFE? For him, the same, father isn't there, brother faked his death and is a psychopath, who has a very dangerous brother complex and god-syndrom, his mother is mentally ill, but he stays, so she will have at least something of her life with her, instead of a padded room.

He walks out of his house to find something to do, maybe go to Soubi's and play games with the Zero boys. As he made the trip to his fighter's appartment, he thought back to the past 5 months. He found he had a innept ability to compose and sing. He found out when his teacher had them write a poem in English as an assignment. He couldn't think of anything to write about, he had been neglecting his social life in favor of his academic and fighter since the 6th grade, he's now in the 10th. He got into a good Junior High School and High School and acceled at a fast rate, to be the most inteligent in his school. Which is saying something, because he goes to one of the top 3 high schools in Japan. He was asked by his teacher how he had come up with his poem, he had told him he wasn't sure what to write about, so he wrote about his past experiences, and asked if he should do something else. His teacher, Mr. Pellen, had told him it was the best in the grade, as it was a school wide assignment and that if he would consent, he could submit it for a writers prize. Ritsuka had accepted, and he then went to his next class, music.

He was very good at electronic soundboards and computer generated music, as well as some instruments, because of him choosing this class as a last resort, it turned out to be his favorite. He was in class when the teacher said they were to compose a song from 3-5 minutes long, as a project over the next course of 8 weeks. He again, didn't have the faintest idea what to compose, other than a holiday song like most, then he remembered his poem from earlyer, and he could hear the music and the lyrics forming in his head. He spent the next 4 weeks in and out of the music and sound room at times, with or without students recording and piecing together his song. He often had at least one student with him on days he thought he was alone. She often had suggestions and tips on how to play or arrange some sounds. He became friends with her, and found out her name was Woo, Moon-Young a Japanese-Korean Zainichi who went by Ocean, Luna in Japan "Just to be different." She had said when he asked. She often asked if he would sing to lyrics to his composition, and he always denied, it saying he was horrible. She asked, disbelieving if he ever sang, and he said no, so she one day told him to go into a recording booth to sing his song.

He was a little nervous, but she reasured him, that even if his voice was horrendous, she would fix it to sound like an angels. So with that, she started to play, the now complete composed track for his song, and qued him to start singing. And so he did.

With a big breath, he started to think about his poem, and the emotions they brought, as well as who he was thinking about when he wrote it.

Ever wonder about what he's doing How it all turned to lies Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why

He thought about the beginning. The secrets. The lies of love.

Where there is desire There is gonna be a flame Where there is a flame Someone's bound to get burned But just because it burns Doesn't mean you're gonna die

He thought about when he thought it was getting better.

You've gotta get up and try try try Gotta get up and try try try You gotta get up and try try try

Eh, eh, eh

His resolve to try again.

Funny how the heart can be deceiving More than just a couple times Why do we fall in love so easy Even when it's not right

When he realized he was starting to love again. Even though it was looked upon by disgust from society.

Where there is desire There is gonna be a flame Where there is a flame Someone's bound to get burned But just because it burns Doesn't mean you're gonna die

You've gotta get up and try try try Gotta get up and try try try You gotta get up and try try try

Ever worried that it might be ruined And does it make you wanna cry? When you're out there doing what you're doing Are you just getting by?

When he yells too much and he leaves. He becomes worried he isn't coming back. That he's lost love again.

Tell me are you just getting by by by

Where there is desire There is gonna be a flame Where there is a flame Someone's bound to get burned But just because it burns Doesn't mean you're gonna die

When he goes out sometimes in illness inducing weather, just to say he's sorry. To try again.

You've gotta get up and try try try Gotta get up and try try try You gotta get up and try try try

Gotta get up and try try try Gotta get up and try try try

When they kiss, even if he didn't start it, to make up.

You gotta get up and try try try Gotta get up and try try try You gotta get up and try try try

When they go back home to go to bed. And he realizes when he thinks of home, its not with his mother, its with him, in his arms, just with him and their thoughts.

Gotta get up and try try try

When he's finished, Luna looks at him, after cutting the tape and pushing the intercom button, saying, "You don't sound like an angel." He looks a little disappointed. But she continues "But you do sound amazing." She smiles. He beams at her and she suggests he hears the play back and that he should add some vocalizations and re-sing some parts for back up singing effects, to fill out the song more. They do over the vocal work over the course of 2 weeks and at the end, she makes five copies, one for the teacher, two for her, and two for him. She says she will finish up her composition and give it to him as a Christmas present. They part for the rest of the project, as he is done and she wants hers to be a suprise. When winter break comes before the holidays arrive, she gives hers it to him saying not to open until at least Christmas Eve. She left saying she would see him later.

As he continued to Soubi's he thought about what to get him for Christmas and stopped and turned in another direction to shop. When he was done, he had some new, and supposidly very high quality paint brushes, not to mention expensive, but the school rewards the top students with money and such for grades and achivenents, so he was good on cash, for Soubi, a tub of imported Chupa Chups for Kio and a realty soft and warm scarf, a pair of the lastest Rokémon games for Natsuo and Youji, they had the opposite Versions of the games to one another, and a pair of headphones for them to listen to the games without disturbing others as much as they would without them, and gift wrapping paper, ribbons and tape and tags for the presents, as well as boxes he thought suited all of them, a butterfly print for Soubi, a tye-dye and pop pattern for Kio, and a pair of Fox paw print boxes for the boys.

He headed back to Soubi's and when he saw Soubi was the only one there he said, "I order you to stay out of your room until I am done." Soubi did as he was told and waited while hearing rustling and sniping and tapeing and squeeking of a marker. When Ritsuka was done, he came out with a pile of wrapped presents and set them down near Soubi's coffee table and sat down with a sigh. Soubi went to sit next to him and started to stroke his hair. They fell asleep like that, but in the middle of the night, Soubi woke up and undressed them both and took them to his bed.

They were woken up by loud knocks and the sound of voices singing loudly and badly, about them bringing food for a Christmas dinner. They then both realised they has slept until 3 p.m. They both got up and dressed to let in their loud friends, before Soubi's neighbors called the police. They were let in and they headed into the kitchen. They had brought presents, decorations, Beer, Sweep potatoes, and meat to grill. They started to cook and decorate Soubi's apoartment. As time passed, it got late and there was a knock at Soubi's door, just before they were going to open presents.

Kio opened it to reveal a rather tall, taller than Soubi, girl with a Pine tree strapped to her back and laden with large bags. She opened her mouth and started to sing, "Deck the halls with boughs of Holly! Fa la la la la la la la la~! Tis the season to be jolly! Fa la la la la la la la-I have Ham." She finished in a deadpan. Ritsuka was surprised at Luna's entrance and asked what she was doing here. She said she stalked him for the last three days and decided to show him what a real Christmas was. He muttered, "Stalked...?" as she walked past him, she took out a golden colored tree stand and un-strapped the tree off her back and shoved it into the stand.

She then started twords the kitchen and unloaded the food, then started to fix the Ham, Au Gratin Potatoes, green bean casserole and pie and ice cream and dinner roles. After she was done, and the others scrambled to come out from hiding behind the door frame to the kitchen, as they watched her cook, to the living room and started to take of all the decorations, lights and ornaments out of the bags she brought.

She then turned around and said to them, she was going to put these up on the tree and around the inside of the house and the outside. When Kio asked how, she said magic. When he scoffed, she snapped her fingers and the tree decorations were whizzing to attach themselfs to the tree, garland attacked Kio, shutting him up and scaring him, and Soubi, and made the twins exclaim in awe. She directed her fingers in all directions, and rooms of the appartment and outside, when they were done, and the garland had slitheard off of Kio to dress the tree, the house was definitely Christmas-y. Lights framing the windows and roof, a few dwecorations in the windows outside and inside lights on the walls and crystal baubles hanging from the ceiling like snowflakes. The table was set beautifly, and the tree was colorful and decked out fully with a lacy star on the very top, and all of the presents brought, underneath it.

When she was done with the decorating, she took her dinner out and put it on the table, as well as their original one, and when the table and chair weren't big enough, she changed them to elegant high backed ones and made the table longer and bigger. She told them they would all eat when the presents were opened. They looked at her like she was crazy and then she told them to, "Open. PRESENTS." They all crowded around the tree and she sighed. She said, "I am Woo, Moon-Young. Call me Luna. I'm Ritsuka's friend from school. I am a witch. That's all. I wanted to give him a present for being my first friend in 17 years. Lets open presents okay?"

They all decided to not ask anymore questions, and went to open their presents which, Luna had sorted according to person. Soubi got two different styles of earings from the Zero boys, a cat head and a butterfly, a new set of paints from Kio, and when he got to Ritsuka's present he smiled at the box, and looked suprised and exited at the brushes, hugging the boy until he broke free. Kio got edible body paint from the boys, a graffiti Beanie hat from Soubi and when he opened his girt from Ritsuka, he squeeled and crushed him in a hug, for the large tub of lollipops, and wrapped the scarf around his kneck, with another hug for Ritsuka. The Zero boys got a matching pair of outfits from Kio, a knecklace for Youji and a choker for Natsuo of the same design and when they opened their presents from Ritsuka they snickered at the boxes, and got exited at their new games and headphones, turning to go use them before remembering that Ritsuka hadn't opened his presents yet, and urged him to open theirs first.

When he did, he blushed as red and bright as the little rodolph decoration in the window, and hid it, but Luna snatched it and looked inside and took out the pair of leather undergarnents and boots, before looking at the boys, and giving them a thumbs up. He went on to Kio's, and got a new type of camera and SD card. And from Soubi a painting of them together, modeled after one of his pictures. He hugged Soubi tenderly, until a couple of aws and gags were heard, then broke away with him blushing, and Soubi smiling.

Then Luna gave him an evolope and a pen. "What's this for?" He asked. She said to open it. When he did and read some of it, he looked suprised and gasped. When Soubi asked what was wrong, Ritsuka tried to form a sentance, but couldn't so Luna answered for him. "A few months ago, our school had a poem writing assignment in English, his was the best out of all of ours, mine coming in third, and he won a national writing award for it. Then, we were given a composition project by our music teacher, and he built a song around his poem and made it into lyrics and a song. I took a copy I had made, to a friend of mine, and he showed it to a entertainment CEO and he liked it, I mean really liked it. And he gave this to me, to give to you, to see if you want to be signed to his label."

The Zero boys, Kio and Soubi looked shocked, and Ritsuka took the pen and signed it. When he did, he gave the contract to Luna and she smiled saying, "Welcome to the YGEX Label, a Korean and Japanese record label." She said it's good he's fluent in a couple of languages. He smiled and told her thank you and turned to everyone and said that this was the best Christmas ever. Then, went to the table to start to eat. Everyone got the hint and dug in, telling happy jokes and having a nice time. When the food was gone, Luna snapped her fingers and the trash and dishes went to the kitchen and were cleaned, and the dessert was brought in, as well as a secret bottle of champagne. She dished out dessert and drinks and held up her glass in a toast, to Christmas and Friends.

They all cheered and drank. She went on to a stereo she brought, and asked Ritsuka if he opened her present to him. He said he forgot and went to his bag to get it, and opened it. It was her composition song. She said to play it, and he put it in the stereo. She told him she added lyrics in Korean, and gave a Japanese translation to the others as it played. She told Ritsuka she thinks it might for Soubi with a laugh.

Baby kiss kiss me baby kiss kiss me Mollae dagaga ni ipsureul jakku humchigoman sipeungeol

Kiss kiss me baby kiss kiss me Geunyeo ipsul geu eolmana jjaritalkka

Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Jjaritan neo, jjaritan neo

Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Jjaritan neo, jjaritan neo

Ireoda michiji geunyeol neomuna wonhae Meoributeo balkkeutkkaji da ontong gunggeumtuseongi

Sini nae sowoneul ttak haruman andeureojulkka Tumyeonginganeuro sal suga itge

Amudo mollae geunyeoui jibe ttaradeureoga Hanahana neoui modeun geol algo sipeo

Neoui hyanggireul matgo neoui du nuneul bogo Neowa modeungeol da hamkke halgeoya

Baby kiss kiss me baby kiss kiss me Mollae dagaga ni ipsureul jakku humchigoman sipeungeol

Kiss kiss me baby kiss kiss me Geunyeo ipsul geu eolmana jjaritalkka

Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Jjaritan neo, jjaritan neo

Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Jjaritan neo, jjaritan neo

Tvreul bodaga saljjak jami deuneun neo Ttwineun nae simjangsorie jami kkaelkka duryeowo

Neo waenirini neo geudaero jamideungeoni Keullinjingkeurim tteogi jinchaero

Mwodeunji joha nan neoui geudaeroga da joha An ssiseodo koreul goradaedo gwaenchanha

Nunsseop eomneun minnatto mureup naon bajido Geuge neoraseo nan sarangseureowo

Baby kiss kiss me baby kiss kiss me Mollae dagaga ni ipsureul jakku humchigoman sipeungeol

Kiss kiss me baby kiss kiss me Geunyeo ipsul geu eolmana jjaritalkka

Namjaneun da ttokgatae saranghamyeon da geurae Tumyeonginganirado dwaeseo deo gakkai gagoman sipeo..

Baby kiss kiss me.. Baby kiss kiss me.. Mollae dagaga ni ipsureul jakku humchigoman sipeungeol

Kiss kiss me baby kiss kiss me.. Geunyeo ipsul geu eolmana jjaritalkka

Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Jjaritan neo, jjaritan neo

Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh

Baby Kiss Kiss me

Baby Kiss Kiss me

I want to secretly go to you and steal your lips

Kiss Kiss me baby

Kiss Kiss me

How electrifying would her lips be

Ooh

you're electrifying, you're electrifying

Ooh

you're electrifying, you're electrifying

I'll go crazy at this rate, I want her so bad

My curiosity goes from her head to her toes

Won't the gods grant my wish just for a day?

My wish to be an invisible man for a day

I want to secretly follow her home

And get to know you one by one

I want to smell your scent, look into your eyes

I will do everything with you

Baby Kiss Kiss me

Baby Kiss Kiss me

I want to secretly go to you and steal your lips

Kiss Kiss me

baby Kiss Kiss me

How electrifying would her lips be

Ooh

you're electrifying, you're electrifying

Ooh

you're electrifying, you're electrifying

You fell asleep watching TV

I'm afraid you'll wake at the sound of my heart beat

What's up with you? Did you really fall asleep like that?

With cleansing cream still on your face?

I like anything about you,

I like you just the way you are

Even if you don't shower or snore, I like it all

Even if you're makeup-less and have no eyebrows,

Even if you wear stretched out pants

Because that's who you are, you're loveable

Baby Kiss Kiss me

Baby Kiss Kiss me

I want to secretly go to you and steal your lips

Kiss Kiss me

baby Kiss Kiss me

How electrifying would her lips be

Guys are all the same, we're like this when we're in love

We want to be invisible just to get closer

Baby Kiss Kiss me

Baby Kiss Kiss me

I want to secretly go to you and steal your lips

Kiss Kiss me

baby Kiss Kiss me

How electrifying would her lips be

Ooh

you're electrifying, you're electrifying

Ooh

you're electrifying, you're electrifying

When it was done, he turned to her and said, "To a T Luna, to a T." He smiled and said thank you. She hugged him, and said she was gonna play his next. He protested, embarrassed, but she did so anyway. When it was playing, she gave Japanese translations to the lyrics again, to the others, while Ritsuka sulked in a chair and blushed. When it was done, Soubi went over to him and kissed him deeply, until a throat was cleared. They broke apart smiling and went back to discussing the songs played, and getting complements well into the night. They never noticed it was snowing outside.

When they woke up the next morning to go home, they all were suprised by the thick white blanket and the zero boys went to play in it, pulling Kio with them, laughing and running around. Luna said she had a fun time with them, and Ritsuka asked about what to do with the decorations. She snapped her fingers and they all popped out of existance, and back into her attic. He looked wide eyed, and she said she will be back on New Years Eve with a rum cake, that even just one small slice will have you off your ass and pulled out a stick. He looked suprised, and then panicked when she jumped on the railing, and then relived but a little disbeliveing, when she sat sidesaddle on it, while it floated. She gave him a two fingered salute and flew off. The Zero boys and Kio said goodbye and went home, while Ritsuka and Soubi back inside. They went to bed, and smiled while lazily laying in bed thinking about their Christmas, and then the prospect of New Years. They kissed and couldn't wait for the next year to begin.

A new year, friend and a new life for Ritsuka after he graduated. So much time flies during the holidays its like you blink and you miss it.

# MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
Sequel? 


End file.
